Wrongly Accused
by Blackdragons29
Summary: She's framed for murder, He's a Drug Lord, with the odds stacked up against them would they find comfort in the other's arms while in the mist of clearing her name?


****FAGE 007****

**Title: Wrongly Accused**

**Written for: Rose Melissa Ivashkov**

**Written By: Blackdragons29**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Beta: Carolina Cullen**

**Banner Artist: Carolina Cullen**

**Fandom: Night World Series**

**Pairing: Quinn/Rashel**

**Summary/Prompt used: Framed for murder, saved by the very noble drug lord**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: ** **Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

** www . fanfiction community /FAGE-007 /93625/**

***waves* We would like to give a HUGE ficawesome thank you to our beta Carolina Cullen for her fantabulously, beautiful, and quick work of cleaning up this fic! We also send a thank you out to you for a fabulously, beautiful, and wicked banner! Thanks readingmama for hosting another fabulous round of FAGE and thank you for the opportunity to write yet another fic for this round! Rose we really hope you enjoy this fic! We know it took awhile for us to finally get this to you but we hope it was worth the wait!**

**Wrongly Accused**

Rashel had a great life. She was in college and had a fiancé named, Ash.

Everything was going great until she got kicked out of school for cheating at which she hadn't done. Then her boyfriend, Ash went missing. The day that Ash went missing was the worst day of Rashel's life, and she didn't think that life could get any worse.

A week later after she got back home, the cops showed up to question her about Ash's disappearance.

"Ms. Knight when was the last time you saw Ash?" Riggs asked.

"Two weeks ago, he said he was going home to see his family," Rachelle replied.

"Did he say when he was coming back?" officer Riggs inquired.

"No, he didn't say," she said.

The more questions they asked; she started to panic. The stress of the situation was becoming too much for her, and the cops seemed to notice her behavior.

"Why are you nervous Ms. Knight?" officer Murtaugh asked.

"What are... you talking about" she asked, shaking her head. "I'm not nervous."

"Officer Riggs, what do you think?" he asked the other officer.

Officer Riggs slammed his hands on the table as he snapped at her. "You killed him, Ms. Knight, and you know it. So why don't you stop playing games and wasting our time. Tell us the truth... you murdered him!"

She began to shake her head hard. Then she burst into tears and threw herself onto the cold kitchen floor.

After falling to the floor, the cops started to get suspicious about Rachelle because she had a wild look in her eyes; she went into hysterics.

Once she got to the station, they shoved her into a room and started grilling her about her whole relationship with Ash, and his disappearance. Talking about him brought back memories of them which pushed her to the breaking point, and she burst into tears, hysterically sobbing and couldn't talk anymore.

After two hours of questioning, they finally left the room, and gave her some alone time, allowing her to compose herself. Two hours later, the officers came back into the interrogation room and announced that they had found Ash's dead body in a dumpster an hour prior.

Hearing the horrific news of her fiancé, she started babbling to herself in utter shock of what had happened to him. The officers told her that she was their prime suspect.

"Oh my God! How can you think that I could be a suspect?" she asked, sobbing.

"Because you were the last person to see him alive," Riggs said.

"But I had nothing to do with Ash's murder," she vowed.

"Well, that remains to be seen Ms. Knight for the time being, you're free to go. Don't leave town. We may have to bring you back in for more questioning."

When she got back home, she crawled into bed and wept for the life that she could have had with Ash; however, someone had taken that away from her and from him. Days passed before she finally emerged from her room to try and put the pieces of her life back together. Feeling like her whole world was spiraling out of control, she decided to focus on one problem at a time. School was the only issue she could kind of control, so she decided to enroll online for college classes. She needed to finish her education and become a therapist like she wanted. Wiping the tears away from her cheeks, she knew she had to move on with her life no matter how terrible things were at the moment.

Within two weeks time, Rashel was getting her life on track. Ash's funeral had came and gone, and she had managed the best way she could. While waiting on her acceptance letter, she interned at the local mental health facility. The work she was putting in there kept her busy, plus she was getting the experience required for the job.

Three months go by, she started to relax until one morning at work, and she's called into her boss's office. On the way there, Rashel tried to figure out what she had done that would have caused him to want to see her. When she got to the door and saw the two officers, who had interrogated her, standing in the office. Timidly, she knocked on the door and all three pairs of eyes turned her way. At that moment, she knew they didn't find the real person who murdered her fiancé and they were there for her.

"Come in Ms. Knight," her boss said.

"What are they doing here?" she inquired.

"We're here to arrest you for the murder of Ash Langford," officer Riggs said.

"What the hell do you mean—I'm being arrested for his murder," she yelled.

"No need to yell, Ms. Knight. All of the evidence points to you, plus you have motive," officer Murtaugh said.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" she questioned, raising her voice louder than before.

"There's another man in your life—is there not Ms. Knight?" officer Riggs asked.

"No, there's no one else. I loved Ash with all of my heart. I never cheated on him," she screamed as officer Riggs pulled her hands behind her back and placed the cuffs on her left wrist.

There was no fighting it, she was hauled to the station. They placed her in another room and questioned her for hours for round two. They tried to get her to confess, but Rashel never wavered; her story never changed. That night, Rashel was charged with murder and put in jail.

She was in jail for a week when the last person she ever thought she'd see came strolling through the doors.

"What the hell are you doing here Quinn?" Rashel inquired.

"I heard what was happening, and I'm here to get you out of jail," Quinn said.

"How can you get me out?"

"I have my ways."

An hour later, she was being released from jail into Quinn's custody, and she wasn't pleased. The reason, Quinn and Ash were the best of friends until they had a falling out and never spoke to each other again.

"Why did you come to get me out of jail?" Rashel asked with her hands on her hips, gritting her teeth.

"Because I know you didn't murder Ash. You loved him too much, plus you wouldn't hurt a fly." Quinn snickered.

Rashel started to feel a little better about Quinn, and the whole situation because he actually believed she was innocent when no one else did; however, she still had her reservations about his motives.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked.

"To my house."

It took a couple of hours to get there because he lived in Manhattan. Once they finally arrived Rashel found out the reason why Ash and Quinn never talked again. It was because Quinn was a drug lord and not just any drug lord but the most powerful one around. She knew this because Ash use to rant about his drug dealing ex-friend.

When she found out she had all intentions of running and going back home; however, she knew if she did she would go right back to jail, probably prison. She knew that she needed his help to find out the real person responsible for Ash's murder.

"Why do you want to help me? What's in it for you? " she asked.

"I know you must think I have an ulterior motive, and I 'll find out in due time,"Quinn announced.

"I knew it! What's it that you want from me? " Rashel asked.

"First of all, I want you. Second, I want to find the bastard who killed my best friend," Quinn replied.

"What do you mean you want me," she whispered.

"Even though you were with Ash, I have always had my sights on you. I waited for the day that Ash would screw up, and then I would swoop in and comfort you. I would love to have a chance with you. Do you think you could grant me that Rashel, " Quinn said as he brushed the side of her face.

Rashel was stunned into silence with Quinn's omission. She never thought he felt that way, and it scared the hell out of her to hear it.

"I'm not sure if I can. It's still too soon."

Even though she knew it was too soon, she couldn't help but get excited by the prospect that he wanted her and had wanted her for a long time.

Slowly, the months passed, and Quinn wooed her every day. He showered her with pink lilies which were her favorite. Made her dinner and served it by candle light with wine, it became a daily routine for them. He brought her great joy by taking her mind off what was going on in her life.

Determined to find out some answers, Quinn went to the police station to ask some questions about Ash's murder. Jim Sanchez, one of his friends, pulled him into an office and laid out the specifics for him as a favor. He told him that they found Ash's body in a dumpster out, down by the docks and located his car a mile away with the window shattered. There was blood on the seats which indicated that the murder happened in the car. The police concluded that the body was transported to the docks afterward. Jim told Quinn that Ash Langford had been stabbed to death. The scene looked like something done by a professional, but all the evidence pointed toward Rashel.

"What evidence do you have against her?" Quinn asked, puzzled.

"We've got her fingerprints in the car, and on the knife used to kill him," Jim said.

"I don't see how that's possible because Rashel loved him too much to kill him."

"Well, I had to pull a lot of strings to get them to let her into your custody."

"I'm thankful that you did, cause I don't know if she would be able to handle jail to much longer than she did," Quinn admitted.

That night,Quinn tossed and turned in bed, trying to figure out what the hell really happened. How he was going to tell Rachelle without destroying her? So he made a plan to take her out to dinner and then walk through Central Park. There he would tell her what he had learned about the case, and prayed she wouldn't make a scene in a public place.

The next night,Quinn found Rashel in her room. He knocked on her door and entered when she saw him. He had a garment bag in his hands and a shoe box.

"We're going out for dinner tonight. I bought you a dress and matching shoes," he said.

"Why did you buy me anything?"

"Because I wanted to, and I wanted you to have something nice to wear tonight." He shrugged his shoulder like it wasn't a big deal.

"Well, thank you for the gift, but I can't accept it," she informed.

"Yes, you can. Plus, it will make me happy to see you in it. So, please accept my gift," he pleaded.

"Okay, I'll accept. Please don't feel as if you have to buy me things." She smiled.

After Quinn left Rashel opened the garment bag, and she saw the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. It was made of silk, and it flowed all the way down to her feet and had a slit all the way up to mid-thigh on the right side. He had gotten black stilettos to match.

An hour later, Rashel descended the stairs, and Quinn stood at the bottom, looking up at her with amazement. She could tell he was pleased that she wore the dress and shoes, but she could see the lust in his eyes. When she reached the bottom step, he held out his hand for hers, and gently, she slipped her hand into his.

"God, you're so beautiful in that dress. More so than I thought you'd be," he confessed, licking his lips.

"Thank you. You don't look bad yourself," she whispered.

"Thank you."

"So, where are we going tonight?"

"My favorite place Alfonso's," he answered, smirking.

Once they were in the car, Rashel became nervous, remembering the way Quinn had looked when she came down the stairs tonight. They arrived at the restaurant and were quickly seated. She became more comfortable with him and the situation she was in. It was easy to enjoy the food and his company.

"How would you like to take a walk in Central Park with me?"

"I would love to...I have never been," she admitted, after a pause.

Leaving the restaurant, they walked down the block until they came to the entrance. It was more beautiful than she thought possible, and she was glad that she was seeing it with Quinn.

"I have to tell you something important, so let's take a seat on the bench over there," he said, pointing toward a bench across from them.

"What do you have to tell me?" She took a seat on the bench and patiently waited for the news.

"I went to the police station the other day, and my friend, Jim told me the specifics of the case." He paused.

She prayed it was good news, but she had a feeling it wasn't.

"Ash was stabbed to death, but that's not the worse part. Your fingerprints were in the car and on the knife that killed him."

She gasped, placing her hand over her mouth as tears streamed down her face.

"That's why they arrested you."

"What! How can that be? I would never kill anyone," she cried.

"I know," he whispered as he sat beside her and tried to comfort her.

She finally let out all the emotions she had been holding in and cried for the love she lost, for herself, and the position she was now in. She wondered if things would ever be right again. Quinn pulled her into his arms, stroking her back as he whispered reassuring things in her ear.

Five minutes later, she had no more tears to cry. She moved to separate herself from Quinn, but he wouldn't letting her move away, so she looked up into his eyes. What she found thrilled her to the bone because he had the look of hunger in his eyes, and it was all for her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she bit her lip waiting for his response.

"Because I want to kiss you. Is that all right?" he took his thumb and rubbed it across her bottom lip.

Quinn was giving her the choice on whether she wanted him to kiss her and that made her like him more, but she was having an internal battle inside. It wasn't long ago that she was with Ash and even shorter since he died, but she couldn't help it; she wanted Quinn with every fiber of her being.

"Yes," she whispered.

That was all Quinn needed to hear. He swooped down and captured her mouth with his; at first it was a gentle and searching kiss, but then it became more urgent. Slowly, he pulled back from the kiss.

"Let's go home," he rasped.

On the drive home, Rashel thought about the kiss, and how good it felt to be held and kissed like that again. Then through the haze she started thinking about what would happen when they got back home.

Once he pulled the car into the driveway, she had made up her mind about what she wanted, and she wanted him. She planned on having him once they got into the house.

As soon as they walked in the door, she turned around and launched herself into Quinn's arms, eagerly fused her mouth to his. Quinn was caught by surprise but recovered quickly, molding her to his body; she came willing.

Not long after they started kissing, their clothes were shed, falling to the floor. Within mere seconds, they were both completely naked, and they both stopped to stare. She had never seen anything more beautiful than Quinn's body, and she could tell he was thinking the same thing from the look in his eyes.

Once they both had their fill of staring at each other, they came together like starving people, wanting physical contact. They fused their mouths together again, letting their hands roam over each other's body and learned how to bring each other pleasure.

Teasingly, Quinn started kissing his way across her face and down her neck until he reached her collar bone. Slowly, he nibbled and kissed a searing path across them. Lazily, he made his way down until he reached her luscious breast, taking one taut nipple into his mouth and sucked it gently, changing to hard until he heard her scream out in extreme pleasure.

Rashel had never felt anything like what she felt with Quinn, and she never wanted it to stop. After he was done ravishing her breast, he kissed a burning trail down her stomach and lower until he reach the sweet haven of her junction. Once there, he dove in like he was starving of thirst.

At the first taste of her, he went crazy and lapped at her juices as if it was the best aphrodisiac in the world. As he sucked and licked at her, Rashel couldn't hold herself still any longer. She started to move against his mouth; slowly at first then faster and faster until she reached a shattering climax, drenching his face.

Rashel didn't think she could take any more until he laid her down on the rug, in the entryway, and positioned himself between her sweet thighs. Before he went further he had to make sure she wanted it.

"Are you sure you want to go any further, cause if you say no I'll stop," he promised.

"Yes, I'm sure. I want you, and I'll hurt you if you stop,"she glared.

He chuckled but grabbed the condom, sheathing himself with it. Once he was in position at her entrance, he thrust in hard and filled her completely. She cried out in pure ecstasy.

They started off slow as the urgency to consume one another spilled over. Faster and faster until time stopped, and all they knew was the pure pleasure of each other. Quinn kept pushing in and pulling out over and over while she screamed in pleasure and with one final thrust, he fell forward and buried his face in her neck while he came.

Afterward, they lay on the rug wrapped in each other's arms, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking. Rashel had never experienced anything like the way she felt with Quinn, and it scared the hell out of her.

For two weeks things were great, every night they went out to dinners, movies, walks in the park, and every night when they got back they made hot passionate love for the rest of the night. One night, Quinn went to see if Rashel was ready to go, and he found her lying in her bed crying.

"Sweetheart, why are you crying?" he asked with worried eyes.

"I was just thinking about Ash," she cried.

"What were you thinking about?"

"I wish that I could find the person who murdered him," she whispered, sadly.

"Well, we both could do some digging and see what we can find," he suggested, trying not to show his frustration by her comment.

The following day, they started digging for information on Ash's murderer, but what they found was disturbing and promising all at the same time. They gathered all the information they could.

A week into their search, they started to get really close. They were staying at a hotel in Morganville. After a long day of hunting, they checked in. Quinn went to take a quick shower before Rashel. Waiting her turn, she took off her shoes and jacket and had just sat down on the bed when there was a knock at the door. She got up and answered the door when she opened the door; two guys grabbed her and covered her mouth, pulling her into their van.

Half an hour later, Quinn finally got out of the shower when he emerged from the bathroom to find the door ajar, and Rashel gone, thinking how odd it seemed. He started calling her name and when he couldn't find her; he went into a total fit of rage. Looking down at the floor, he found a note saying, "_We have the girl_."

Quinn didn't know what he was going to do, but he had to come up with a plan to rescue her from the scum who took her from him. One thing for sure when he got a hold of them, they were done. Quickly, Quinn got dressed and stormed to the front office to see if the owner saw anything.

"Hello, Sir. I was wondering if you might have seen who took my girlfriend?"

"Yes, I saw them. They tore out of here like a bat out of hell," the clerk replied.

"Do you know what kind of vehicle it was? Or, which way they may have gone?" he asked.

"Actually, I did better than that. I got there license plate number. Would that help?" the clerk asked.

"Yes, that would help immensely. Thank you," he said.

Quinn got the license plate number from the clerk, and he called his friend, Jim, who works down at the station. He knew he would be able to find out who took Rachelle.

"Hey Jim, I need your help," Quinn said as he rushed to his car.

"What's going on? What do you need?" Jim asked.

"Rashel has been kidnapped, and I need you to trace the license plate number for me, so I can find her."

"Okay, give me the number. I'll call you back in five okay."

"Thanks Jim," Quinn whispered.

It was the longest five minutes of Quinn's life, he didn't know what he would do with himself if he didn't find Rashel or got to her too late; Quinn began to cry. When five minutes came and went Quinn began to worry that he would never find them or Rashel again. When Quinn's phone rang ten minutes later, he was relieved when he heard Jim's voice on the other end.

"I found the van. It's at a warehouse about a mile from the hotel you're staying," Jim said.

"Thanks, I owe you one. "

"Wait, Quinn what are you going to do?" Jim asked.

"You don't want to know," Quinn replied.

Slamming his phone shut, he got in his car with murdering intent on his face. It took him thirty minutes to get there. He stopped the car and excited before the car had time to settle. He knew he couldn't go in all gung-ho, but he had to have a strategy before he went in there.

When Quinn had a plan formulated, he headed into the building to get Rashel. Sneaking in the side entrance, he started checking rooms. Searching through several rooms, he finally found her and when he came into the room; he saw the condition Rashel was in. All he saw was red.

"Rashel, sweetheart, are you okay?" Quinn asked.

"Quinn, is that you?"

"Yes, it's me. What happened to you?" Quinn inquired

"I'm not sure. The last thing I remember was answering the door at the hotel, and them bringing me here They started hitting me and wouldn't stop even when I started screaming. It just got worse and worse," Rashel cried.

"I'm so sorry that this happened to you, sweetheart. Stay here I'll be right back," he assured.

"Where am I going to go? I can't even move," she croaked.

Kissing her forehead, he left the room to find the bastards responsible. He was in the hallway when he started hearing voices, and then he knew where they were. Slowly and quietly, he entered the room and as soon as he closed the door. He spotted the metal pipe and picked it up. He crept toward the voices with his weapon ready to swing. There were only four of them, and he knew it would only take a couple of hits before it was all over.

Taking one last breath, he charged into the room swinging, and he came upon the first guy, knocking him in the head causing him the fall to the floor. He kept hitting him until he was unrecognizable. Pushing forward, he found the second guy and with one hit to the face, and he was dead. Finding the last two assholes, he finished them the same way he had the others. Looking around the room, he noticed it was covered in blood.

Quinn ran back to the room Rashel was in and found her curl in a ball crying. He walked over to her and picked her up, taking her to the car. He knew she needed to be seen and rushed her to the hospital.

At the hospital, Rashel was rushed straight into a room and was checked out. It turned out that she had to have surgery because she had broken her right arm, the fingers on her left hand, and her right leg. The only mark she had was a black eye, but it wasn't too bad.

Rashel was in the hospital for two weeks before Quinn was able to take her home. Once they got back to Quinn's house in Manhattan, she was on bed rest for six months, and Quinn relished in the fact that he got to take care of her. He wanted to show her how much he cared for her.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take. I'm so bored," she complained one morning.

"I know sweetheart, but it was the doctor's orders," he reminded.

"Why are you so sweet to me?"

"Because I care for you," he said, smiling.

Just as Quinn was about to kiss Rashel, the doorbell rang, and he wondered who it could be. Opening the door, he found two police officers standing there. He worried as to why they were there. Praying that they were not coming to make the final arrest for Ash's murder, and take Rashel to jail, again.

"Hello officers, how can I help you?" Quinn asked them.

"May we come in? We have news about the case," officer Murtaugh announced.

"Come on in gentlemen," Quinn said, opening the door wider for them to enter.

"Where Ms. Knight? We need to speak with her," Murtaugh stated.

"Right this way officer," Quinn said.

The officers followed Quinn into the room Rashel was staying in and when they entered the room; she started to panic. She thought they were there to take her back to jail.

"Hello, Ms. Knight. How are you this morning?" officer Murtaugh asked.

"I've been better," she squeaked.

"There's no reason to be nervous Ms. Knight. We're here to tell you, that we got the guy who murdered your fiancé," Riggs stated.

"How did you do it?" she whispered.

"Actually, the guy brought himself in because he saw what happened to his buddy's and got scared shitless. He didn't want to end up the same way," Murtaugh said.

"He did it because of Ash's relationship with him," officer Riggs announced as he pointed toward Quinn.

"What the hell does Quinn have to do with it? Ash and him lost contact and didn't talk anymore," she screamed.

"We're just going by the confession of the suspect, Ms. Knight," Riggs replied.

"Well, thank you for stopping by officers, but Rashel still has some healing to do and needs her rest," Quinn stated.

Once the officers were gone, Quinn went back into the room to talk to Rashel. He walked in the room, seeing a smile on her face and wondered what she was smiling about.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Just the fact that it is over, and they know that I didn't do it." She laughed.

"Well, I have something to tell you, okay? What the officers said about it having to do with me... was true," he admitted.

"What do you mean? How?" she asked, softly.

"It's because I'm a big time drug lord, and I've pissed some people off," he said.

"Well, I think that it is bullshit. You're not going to blame yourself for someone else's actions, do you hear me?" She poked him the in the chest, getting her point across to him.

"Yes ma'am," he laughed, rubbing his chest where her finger had poked.

Two weeks later, Quinn took Rashel back to the hospital and was back in a room in five minutes. Once the doctor came in announcing, he was taking off her cast. She had to take it easy for the next couple of days.

Forty-five minutes later, Rashel was walking out of the hospital arm in arm with Quinn. When they got back to the house, he made slow, gentle, sweet love to her for the rest of the afternoon.

That night, Quinn took Rashel back to Alfonso's for a romantic candlelight dinner. Once they arrived, they were seated right away. Five minutes later, they were drinking champagne and waiting on their food to arrive.

Ten minutes later, they got their food. Quinn was unusually quiet, and it kind of worried Rashel because they always talked about something.

"Quinn, what is wrong? Why are you so quiet?"

"Nothing, sweetheart. Just thinking," he replied.

"Oh, okay. If you say so," she whispered.

He hated keeping such a surprise, but he wanted tonight to be special. After dinner, they did the usual and took a stroll in Central Park. When they got about halfway through the park he decided it was time.

"Rashel, I have a question to ask you okay?" Quinn informed her.

" is it?" she asked.

"I was wondering if you would do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he asked as he got down to one knee.

Rashel was speechless with Quinn's announcement, and she didn't know what to do. The only thing going through her mind was fear, and she did the only thing she could do, which was run from what scared her.

When Rashel took off, Quinn was shocked. He didn't know what to do, so he let her go. If he had stopped her, he would have shown how upset and hurt he was; he didn't want to show his emotions to Rachelle.

Two weeks later, Rashel was back in school and got her intern job back. Rashel was feeling good about school and her job, but she hated that she was a coward; with the whole situation with Quinn, and his proposal.

On the third week, Quinn pulled up in the parking lot of Rashel work. He sat in his car for ten minutes unsure of what to do next. However, he knew that he had to tell Rashel how he really felt about her running off, and how it hurt him. Getting out of his car, he entered the office building, approaching the front desk he saw a receptionist and planned to ask her where to find Rashel.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Ms. Knight, is she in?" he asked.

"Yes, she's in her office it's down the hall, second door on the left," the receptionist said.

"Thank you," Quinn said.

Quinn started down the hallway, moving with quick strides toward Rashel's office. When he got to her door it was open, he saw her bent down looking at her computer screen, so he knocked on the door . When she looked up, he saw shock, relief, and pleasure on her face.

"Quinn, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to talk to you about what happened three weeks ago in Central Park."

"Oh, okay, come on in then and close the door."

"Why did you run from me that night?"

"Because I got scared and didn't know what else to do."

"Why were you scared?"

"Because of how the last engagement ended," she cried.

"I'm not Ash and that will not happen to us," he promised.

"I know you're not Ash, but the way I feel about you scared me," she mumbled.

"Well, do you love me?" he asked.

She was quiet for a long time, staring at him not sure what she should say because the truth of it; she was in love with him.

"Yes, I love you with all of my heart," she announced.

That was all Quinn needed to hear because the next thing she knew he was pulling her up from her seat and into his arms.

"Say it again," he demanded while holding her.

"I love you, Quinn," she whispered.

"Thank God," he said, bending down to kiss her.

The kiss was as soft as butterfly wings and oh so gentle. Rashel didn't think that after what she did to him, he would still want her the way he did before. Being kissed like that meant a lot to her. They kissed for a while, and then the kiss became more urgent and needy, and Rashel had to keep herself in check because she was at work and didn't want to get fired.

When work ended, Rashel took Quinn back to her place and made him dinner. She never thought doing something so domestic would bring her such joy and pleasure, but she realized that she wanted to take care of Quinn as he took care of her.

After dinner was over, Quinn did the dishes, and Rashel dried them, putting them away. She was relaxed with him. Something as simple as doing the dishes together was just as fun as anything else they did together, well almost everything.

Later that night, they made passionate love to each other until early morning, in the aftermath, they both dozed off and on for a few hours. When they woke back up Quinn was determined to ask her again and prayed this time she would say yes.

"Rashel, would you do me the extraordinary honor of being my wife?" Quinn asked.

"Yes, would love to marry you," she cried in joy as she threw herself at him.

The wedding day finally arrived having taken them two months to plan, Rashel was nervous as she stood in the foyer of the church, waiting for the wedding march to begin. She looked lovely in her Vera Wang strapless wedding dress, and her pink lily bouquet was beautiful.

Once the wedding march started to play, she entered the church and slowly walked down the aisle. Standing next to Quinn, the preacher asked everyone to take a seat. The ceremony began and everything was perfect. When they got to their vows which they decided to write themselves.

"Quinn, you're my heart and soul, my true love, my best friend, and my soul mate. I don't know what life would be like without you, but I know that I want to spend the rest of my life finding out," she promised.

"Rashel, you're my life, my best friend, and the only women I've ever loved, and I want to show you every day for the rest of my life just how much you really mean to me and always have," he vowed.

After they said their vows, the preacher had them exchange rings and then introduced them as husband and wife, telling Quinn he could kiss the bride. Quinn slowly pulled Rashel into his arms and claimed her mouth with his for a chastise kiss.

After the reception they got in the limo and went to the airport, catching their flight to the Bahamas for their honeymoon. They were there for two weeks, and they were blissfully happy.

Once they got back to Manhattan, they started their lives together as man and wife. Everything was going great until one morning Quinn got woken up by Rashel, laughing and screaming all at the same time, so he rushed into the bathroom to see what was the matter.

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

"Nothing, honey. I'm just excited," she laughed.

"Why are you excited, honey?" he questioned, grinning.

"Because I'm pregnant," she announced, smiling.

Quinn stood in the bathroom in shock, he didn't know the first thing about being a father, but he was happy to find out. All of a sudden, he grabbed Rashel and started to spin her around in his own excitement. They both started laughing.

Eight and a half months later, Rashel gave birth to a beautiful baby girl named, Summer. Quinn was a great father, and their little girl had him wrapped around her little finger. After two days in the hospital, Quinn finally was able to take his wife and baby girl home to introduce both of them to his secret project: the baby's nursery.

That night after they both put their daughter down to sleep, they went back to their room and got into bed, cuddling.

" I love you, and I'm so happy being a wife and mother."

"I love you too and our daughter."

After their announcements, they both held each other close and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
